bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!
}} Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! (爆ボンバーマン２, Baku Bonbāman 2, lit. "Explosive Bomberman 2) is a 1999 sequel to 1997's Bomberman 64. It expands over its predecessor in almost every possible way, adding a deeper storyline, better graphics, more involved levels and bosses, many types of elemental bombs, a playable companion character, and light RPG elements. Perhaps owing to its status as a late release for the Nintendo 64, it wasn't released in Europe. However, it would not be the final Bomberman game for the system. Story Bomberman is flying through space when his ship detects a black hole. During his panic, Bomberman is knocked out and his ship is pulled into the black hole. He later awakens in a prison cell along with an egg that he had previously discovered on a hot springs planet. The egg hatches and Pommy appears, who slips through the bars and gets the fire stone back for Bomberman... Using his bombs, he destroys the door and the two escape, beginning their adventure to defeat the BHB Army and escape from the black hole. Gameplay The player must navigate through 3D levels to find the exit. There are different conditions for clearing rooms such as defeating all the enemies or pressing certain switches. As in the game's predecessor, the player can "pump" their bombs and make them bigger and more powerful by holding them. There are Elemental Stones that can be used to enhance White Bomber's attack power in different ways, and destroy special obstacles. There is a shop that can be used to buy new items and costume parts. Despite the many expanded and new elements introduced to The Second Attack!, the collectathon focus has been greatly toned down from Bomberman 64. There is no equivalent of Gold Cards to be collected, and no special items other than the Elemental Stones are necessary to reach the true final boss and ending, making it far easier for casual players to experience the full adventure. However, pieces of a set of Guardian Armor can be obtained, which will permanently boost White Bomber's abilities in Story Mode. A big aspect of the game is raising Pommy. He acts as a helper character to assist White Bomber, and can be controlled by the computer or a second player. There is a long list of different forms he can attain through branching evolution paths over the course of the game by eating different quantities of the many types of food available to him, which are collected by White Bomber. In boss fights and some other rooms, Pommy will be too scared to assist the player, and will cower in a corner. A four-player Battle Mode similar to that of the original'' Bomberman 64'' is also present. It is also greatly expanded, featuring a variety of alternate game modes (such as King and Knights), new battle maps (including one set in a miniature city with destructible buildings), and more options for creating customized Bombermen. It is the last Battle Mode in the Bomberman series to allow unrestricted movement in open arenas where players are not locked down to a grid. List of Food (for influencing Pommy's evolutions) #Yakitori #Sausages #Bananas #Melons #Beef #Hot Dogs #Cherries #Grapes #Strawberries #Pudding #Sundaes #Cakes #Lollypops #Apples #Carrots #Ice Cream #Candies #Chicken #Ham Astral Knights :See also: Astral Knights Baelfael, The Crimson Flame. Orange/Red, spiky hair. Fought on Alcatraz. His name is based on Belphegor. Behemos, Lord of the Frozen Wastes. Big, blue guy with an ice blaster. Fought on Aquanet. His name is based on Behemoth. Ashtarth, Lord of the Winds. Green, looks similar to Baelfael. Fought on Horizon. His name is based on Astaroth. Zhael, Mistress of the Storm. Purple/white, cat-looking. Fought on Starlight. Her name is based on Baal. Molok, The Raging Earth. Brown, rocky hulking dude. Fought on Neverland. His name is based on Moloch. Zoniha, The Purifying Light. Yellow armor, feminine. Fought on Epikyur. Her name is based on Amazonia. Bulzeeb, The Black Breath. Black, visor over his face. Fought on Thantos. Actually Regulus, a member of the Masked Trio from Bomberman 64. Bulzeeb's name is based on Beelzebub; incidentally, Regulus is also the name of a fallen angel in Stregheria. Rukifellth, The Dark Messenger and head of the seven knights. Blue hair, black hat. BHB Army Leader who wants to collect all the Elemental Stones. Found on the Warship Noah. His name is based on Lucifer. Endings Normal Ending Upon defeating Sthertoth, Mihaele tries to stop the demon, but is too weak is assimilated along with Lilith's body. He grows powerful and with nothing to stop him, Sthertoth transforms into a giant, more sinister-looking and turns into the demon's true form - a huge, grotesque monster known as the God of Chaos. He plans to drape the universe in his darkness. After battle, Bomberman defeats the demon. Rukifellth and Lilith are once again their normal selves. However, the God of Chaos reappears, taking Rukifellth with him. He begins to destroy the Warship Noah. Bomberman, Pommy and Lilith attempt to escape, but Lilith decides to stay, as she can't leave Rukifellth behind. Bomberman and Pommy make it out in their ship. The Astral Knights remain fallen, and Rukifellth and Lilith are likely lost in the ensuing explosions. The credits roll as the ship flies in the starry background. This ending can occur in one of two ways - either the player doesn't obtain the last two stones (which also leads to the Lilith battle being skipped), or the player loses to Lilith from her Instant KO technique. She kills Bomberman and takes the stones he currently possesses, then leaves him. As Pommy mourns him, the power of the stones restore Bomberman to life and the story continues. Even if the player hasn't defeated Zoniha, Mihaele somehow has the Light Stone during the battle with Sthertoth. Good Ending Bomberman defeats Sthertoth's incomplete form, and Mihaele traps him. She merges with him to become the creator of the universe, the Angel of Light and Shadow. The Angel deems the universe too corrupt, and wants to destroy it and create a new one. Bomberman resolves to stop it. Afterwards, the Angel decides that the universe is safe with a hero like Bomberman, and releases Lilith and Rukifellth from their trances. At the end, all of the Astral Knights return (as the Elemental Knights) - even Bulzeeb, who now insists that his name is Regulus and promises Bomberman that their fight is not quite over. Lilith and Rukifellth leave to travel the universe together, leaving Bomberman and Pommy to find a new adventure. Planets There are seven different planets, plus a final level which, like most final levels in the Bomberman franchise (excluding secret/true final levels), is a spaceship. This game does not have any secret levels, but does have a optional bosses as well as one of two final bosses. *Lost Planet Alcatraz *Ocean Planet Aquanet *Sky Planet Horizon *Game Planet Starlight *Nature Planet Neverland *Amusement Planet Epikyur *Prison Planet Thantos *Warship Noah Elemental Bombs When Bomberman collects an Elemental Stone, he gains the power to use a different type of Bomb with that Stone's element. He can switch them out any time except for when a bomb is already out. *Fire Bomb *Water Bomb *Wind Bomb *Lightning Bomb *Navarm Bomb *Light Bomb *Gravity Bomb Navarm Bombs and Gravity Bombs are not directly named after their corresponding stones, Earth and Shadow, respectively. Trivia *Despite the fact that the army is called "BHB Army", it's never actually revealed what the "BHB Army" means. Some guess it leans toward "Black Hole Base". *Although Pommy appeared in more games (namely Generation and Jetters), he barely spoke afterwards. Special machines are needed to be used to achieve most of Pommy's forms in later games, replacing The Second Attack!'s food mechanic. Food items returned in Bomberman Generation and Bomberman Jetters, but their function is to simply fill up an experience bar for each Charabom, without any branching evolutionary paths. *Just like in the original Bomberman 64, the "Baku" kanji character is retained on the title screen in the American version, despite the title change. *Strangely, voice-acting wise, the dialogue remains in Japanese for the Western release. Staff The Staff of Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! Gallery Cover Art.jpg|Cover art for the game Survival.jpg|Survival Mode art Save the King.jpg|Save the King art Score Attack.jpg|Score Attack art Ad 2.jpg|Advertisement in Nintendo Power #132 B64TSAStartScreen1.jpg|Start-up Screen B64TSAStartScreen.jpg|Start-up Screen after obtaining the Good Ending bomber spaceship2.png|Bomberman's ship - rendered from The Second Attack! Bomberman 64 The Second Attack logo.png|Official Logo de:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:N64 Games Category:Games with secret bosses